In The Morning
by ravage.repair
Summary: Chase and Jack are awake but so are all the feelings that were still asleep... Chack - Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters. **

It was early out, early enough where the sun was only rising above the peaks but most would still consider it night. Jack was sitting against a field filled with emerald strands and a couple flowers sprawled around it. His mind in a tizzy he cupped his chin in his hands and let out a very long low sigh. Why did he enjoy putting Jack through so much misery, so much agony, and so many nights of feeling all alone? This time Jack shook his head and rose from that spot, his butt was beginning to hurt anyways and the grass had stained his already dark pants darker yet. That he, he was thinking of was none other then Chase. Jack remembered back to this morning when he was yanking his clothing off revealing his bare chest, luckily he didn't even notice Jack's eyes wide and his mouth halfway open, or even the drool staining the side of his chin. Chase just simply pulled on more clothes still ranting about Jack's duties and what not and to be completely honest Jack hadn't heard any of it. Sitting alone right then the wind cradled him but that still couldn't feel the missing spot lying in his heart, he needed _someone _for that.

"Oh Chase," Jack said to himself pulling up a flower and yanking off its velvet petals.

"What?" a voice hissed behind him.

Jack turned around and saw the figure, dark hair, dark skin, and golden eyes.

"N- Nothing!" Jack stammered and rose again to a full stance, stretching out his back to the maximum limit so he looked a bit taller and maybe more muscular.

"I'm surprised you're up," Chase said staring at his hand studying his nails and all the lines that went into forming his fingers.

"Yeah," Jack said scratching the back of his neck and staring down at the ground surrounding his feet.

He was refusing to look Chase in the eyes, if he looked Chase in the eyes Chase would know why he really was out here. He couldn't even stand to be around Chase much anymore without wanting to tackle the kid and we won't go into details. Jack was Chase's little puppet anyways, he was surprised that Chase still didn't know how to control his emotions yet even though in a sense he did. When he walked his long strides Jack's hearts would skip, he knew all the things to say to make Jack angry, and he knew exactly how to make Jack cry, but what Chase never seemed to catch onto was what made Jack happy.

"Sit," Chase commanded and Jack did as he was told falling with a smack onto the ground.

Chase followed and sat down by him staring at him with cat like eyes. Jack tried to look into them; trying to figure out what he himself was doing up so early and why he was even talking to Jack. Usually Chase was the type that would talk to Jack if he _needed _something, never if he just wanted too. Looking him at him at that moment Jack noticed something different though, he looked distant, or maybe confused, possibly both. It clicked in his mind right then that Chase to was human, he may seem like stone but honestly Chase had feelings and all that stuff too. Sighing Jack decided to start the conversation because for once he got to be the puppeteer.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked lightly.

"Of course everything's all right you little wench!" Chase snapped picking up a blade of grass and stroking his light fingers across it.

"Okay," Jack squeaked hugging his knees a bit tighter to his chest.

Chase sighed, his mangled hair stroking his cheeks and the tip of his nose. His mind was too filled to even begin to untangle the things that weren't and were okay. But telling Jack wasn't something on his mind, after all it was Jack, a pathetic teenage boy with a girlish act to him and a scrawny figure, and on top of that did he even have a complexion. He sighed again; this time though he blew his hair around so it was out of his face, it would feel nice to get all of it off his chest kind of like that piece of hair off of his face. With another sigh he stared over at the boy who was studying his feet and the tips of his pants, the one with crimson hair in completely tangles, and with beady eyes that were very entrancing.

"Well," Chase said standing up still fighting himself.

"Well what?" Jack asked dumbly.

_Well just tell him, not make it so obvious but hint it._

"Have you ever thought about your future?" Chase asked his eyes staring downwards.

"Um.." Jack started, nibbling on his bottom lip, "Not really, no,"

Chase huffed, "Idiot," he grumbled under his breath.

Jack looked away ignoring the comment, it didn't hurt that much after the five-hundredth time Chase had said it but sometimes he wished that Chase would maybe praise him for something he did. And that's when it came, like a ton of bricks crashing down on him Chase fell to Jack's side and was glancing straight into his eyes.

"Jack, have you thought about our future? The one with us? What were going to end up like?"

Jack stared at him, "Well I'll work with.. I'm sorry.. FOR you, forever, and you'll live all happy ever after with Wuya an-,"

Chase shoved his finger up against Jack's lip, "Wuya! Jack you lit-," he stopped himself and turned around blushing, "Jack your amazing,"

Jack started to blink quickly, "I'm what?"

"Does it bear repeating," Chase stated coldly.

"I guess not," Jack said, his own cheeks bearing a fresh coat of crimson almost identical to the color his hair was.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Chase asked tapping his foot impatiently.

Jack leaped up, a smile stretching from ear to ear, all the time he thought he had wasted on watching Chase, dreaming about Chase, thinking about Chase, it turned out to not be so wasted after all.


End file.
